Trio HisokaTsuzukiAya
by CrystalAquaBlade
Summary: Hioska is a girl and is save by the travelers Tsuzuki and Aya. They travel around the world causing trouble. What will they do with Muraki also takes intrest.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own this, Do I really need to tell you? Hisoka is a girl in this fic, and I like it better this way.

So if you don't like it leave, flamers don't effect me any. But if you say my spelling and gammier suck, you're

right.

The story start Hisoka is a thirteen year old and her parents sold her off to Oriya's brothel, but she manages to break free and now running from those men. Tsuzuki just happens to be there. I also planned them to go in space like Cow boy bebop. This will be strange.

She was running from them, "Get back here!" They roared. "Once we get you, you're goanna pay!"

"No!" She yelled back. Her emerald eyes had full of fear, she was glad that she was running faster then them.

She fell and yelps at the pain. Trying to get up again the men caught her and pull her down. "Nooo." She whimpers.

"We told you that we'll get you." The vile man said. The other laughs too. "And you thought you'll win."

"Hey, let's have fun with her. And beautiful thing like that. How can we not." Her eyes widen in horror.

"NOOO!" She screams, now trying to get loose. "Get off of me!" She begged, she did not want them to have there way with her. (_Why?)_ She thought to herself. (_Why would they sell me off? This is hell_.) Just before they tried to take her clothes off, a man came. "HEY!" He'll yelled kicking them off. The men easily flew off, crashing hard on the ground. (Hehe, that what they get.)

She stared; no one has ever tried to help her. She was always alone in the world, but the mysteries man who keep beating these guys; who had brown hair, black suit and coat. He also had the most beautiful soulful violet eyes; (they were angry right now) to her he was an angel. The young girl could only stare; she was spellbound by this man. He turn to her after kicking there butts. "Are you okay?" He asked.

(_He has a kind voice too.)_ "Yeah," She said, but she was still scare and ended up crying. "I was so scare." She said in between her tears. "I though they were…I though…" Tsuzuki felt bad for the poor girl. Placing his coat around her. **Whom**. She fell to the ground because the coat was too heavy.

The brunette sign and pick her up. What was Aya Fujimiya going to say?

As he goes back to the hotel, he could see how fragile this girl was. She looked like she hasn't eaten for days; in fact she looked like as if he hardly ate at all. He look at her, she was alert but trustful. (Why? She seems contented, isn't she scare that I might be one of those men, just playing so she can trust me.) He looks gently at her.

"Hey, what is your name?" "Hisoka, Hisoka Kurosaki." "Really." "Uh ha." She said in the sweetest tone he ever heard. This girl was obviously abandoned by her family, they properly were the one's who sold her or they didn't care that she was kidnap. What ever it was, she has no place to go. If he let her go now, she'll de destroy by this world.

She is weak right now and he couldn't bare the thought of leaving her. He promises to himself that he will protect her for now on.

They arrive to the hotel. "Aya." Tsuzuki look around for his strange and weird traveling assonate. (_Aya_ _isn't here; he may be buying new rare swords again. I say, that man is a freak. He goes out and try's to find Omi prince of **Alexander**, so he can steal his crest and buy more powerful and even rarer swords.)_ He places the girl down.

She only looks at him. "I'll go and get you something to eat and drink. You most be hungry.' She nodded, and wonder want is he going to give her after all she baring eats anything other then straps. She looks around at his nice hotel. (_I should be scare but I'm not, his eyes, they're so trustworthy and sad...I know he a good man, at least I_ _hope. I wonder who this Aya person is. It's a girl name but he said it was a guy_.) She realizes she didn't get his name yet. She hops off the sofa and started to look for him but before she can look anymore. A tall man with hair as red as blood. His eyes were cold and he stares down at the little girl. She panic, he looked angry. "What are you doing here little girl." She back up, he was so scary. His pale slim form didn't help ether. "I'll ask you again, what you are doing here." He growl this time. Her eyes widen in fear. "Aya! Leave her alone!" Hisoka was happy to hear his voice again. "She's are guest so let her be." "Oh. Why didn't you say so?" "Because you scare her, her name is Hisoka. Hisoka this is Aya." She didn't speak she was too afraid of the man. Tsuzuki places the tray of food down.

"It isn't much but I hope you like it" It was peanut better and grape jelly sandwich, plus the cleanest, freshest, healthiest water of all times **Lafrio** Water. She looked blankly at the food but ate it anyway. It was good. "This is good!" She finishes eating. "It was so tasty, want is it?" "Peanut better and jelly sandwich." Tsuzuki answers. "That water is **Lafrio** water truly the best." She happily continues to drink the water. It was very good and she felt better just drinking it.

"Tsuzuki." Aya said. "WE need to talk." (_So his name is Tsuzuki_.) She thought.

"Okay. Hisoka we'll be back." He leaves. At a dark room, Aya turns to look at him. "You sick basterd." He said calmly and barely much likes the tone of voice he always uses. "You gat her for your pleasures didn't you."

"NO!" Tsuzuki said, "I only want to take care of her. I can't leave her alone in this world." He said in a sad voice

"We're the only ones she got. And I won't let her die. Aya, I ask of you help me, help me to protect and keep her safe."

Aya was shock; First Tsuzuki said he was going to protect her, in a serious voice. Two, Tsuzuki can't protect anyone much less himself, and he could see that was going to charge. Third, he asked for help, ASKED. Tsuzuki never asked. He could see that she was impotent to him. Tsuzuki was always loose and never fought for anything but he was willing to fight for her.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll help the little brat." "Oh, Aya," In puppy tears. "Thank you!" He jumps on him.

"Yeah, yeah. Get off you pedophile basterd!" "Hey, I'm not. I just want to protect her."  
"Yeah, right, whatever." Aya leaves. They both came to check on her but she was already sleeping.

"Little brat making herself comfortable and being my rival." He mumbles. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Those two will never be the same now Hisoka is in there lives.

The end of the first chapter, Everybody OOC, but I think it's cute. There travelers, weird travelers. They mean no harm as they causes trouble around the world. Aya 16, Tsuzuki 23, and Hisoka 13. They will grow later on.

Trio HisokaTsuzukiAya. Please review, even if you hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own this show but I do own K and some of the other dolls Muraki have by his curses. Muraki and Oriya are in this chapter. They relies that the Hisoka didn't arrive. So they going to search for her, little did they know that she is heavily guarded by Tsuzuki and Aya.

At Oriya brothel. A man around seventeen walks towards a man he just killed. He has dull black hair and fainted clothes. Holding a whip which he uses for weapon. Unlike most of Muraki dolls. He is plain and rough, well he can be cute if wasn't for the fact he had the darkest, cruelest, demonic eye's. He was the fighter and was even stronger then Muraki but was smitten by him, so he never tried to attack for his freedom. Alter all it was Muraki who gave him a reason for life and save him form that hell he was living in. But K (The name Muraki give him.) Had a foul mouth and continually abuses the other dolls. He hated them, they were in the way. Pretty, Beautiful; they had that, which K lacks. He always felt that he was far smarter and useful then they'll ever be. Still, Muraki touches them far more them him, it always anger deeply. Beauty, he wishes that he was beautiful too, he tried to look better but Muraki never looked his way. Giving up he just accepts being a fighter and nothing more, which made him more vile and cruel to everyone else, especially the dolls.

He picks up the dead body, (_Fool, did he honestly think he can win?) _That person tried to sneak in and kill Oriya, but K was too scarp. Whatever he's dead now. "Damnit!" Oriya said. "She hasn't arrived yet!" Muraki was drinking his tea. "They may be having their fun with her right now.

After all she is very beautiful and well-develop for a third teen year old. You seen the photo, I bet they can't control themselves." "I didn't pay them for them to lose control! I wanted her first!"

"I'll look for her, I'll see what happen." "Very well."

The fighter nods a leaves, looking for the girl. Then seeing then mess of the men who were supposes to get her.

Aya was looking at the girl; she certainly was different, peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches everywhere. "I know you're not use to food, but do you have to make millions of them?" "But there good and random people always come, everyone eats." She said. She truly is a delicate girl. Aya looks at her leave when Tsuzuki called her. They were going to make beef stew, she choose it. Because of the fact her parents thought of her a demon, they starve her. Scarps of food were the only thing she knew, so Tsuzuki gave her a food book. It was to show her different kinds of food and wants it made of, today was beef stew.

The red head ruffed his silky fiery hair. He didn't know want to do with the girl. Once Tsuzuki induce **Lafrio** water she wouldn't drink any thing else and food that require water must have it too.

It's only been awhile but that girl was already spoil, grateful but spoil and Tsuzuki was to blame.

He always asked her want she wanted and encourage her to speak her mind, after a while she did.

She was a quiet girl that loves books, especially the Eden book that Tsuzuki gave her. It was made by a famous novelist that lived no more and autograph, it was one of the rarest books in the world.

Aya couldn't be anymore jealous. He loved Tsuzuki and he was spending a lot of time with that girl, but she needed him form more then he ever could himself. That girl was liked an orange tabby cat running across the field, he couldn't hate her. He considers himself the wolf, Tsuzuki a dog and Hisoka a kitten. Aya Fujimiya then notice girls (and some guys) dropping like flies after looking at him. "Tsuzuki! There doing again, they drop after looking at me!" "It's because your pretty, that's why. They can't help it but to faint. Anyway come, the stew is done and it's tasty." "Yeah, whatever." He grumbles. "Hisoka, stop pitching those dead people." "There not dead."

"Just eat."

Well, that's the second chapter, Review please. Next, will see more of them and wonder what will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own this show. Any way Hisoka is being train to fight. She's learning from Aya the arts of combat. She like a kunoichi. (Female ninja.) Tsuzuki help out too but mostly escape stuff and support abilities. Yes, she'll grow up strong.

I'm just in the ninja thing and watching Naruto doesn't help. I think she'll be a delicate but strong fighter, after all, I never seen Hisoka fight much.

Training was hard, but she didn't mind. Aya was powerful it was only logical to believe his training was difficult. (_I wouldn't want it any other way. After all it's for my own_ _good.)_ She liked that idea, that she will be able to defeat those men who attack her before, they were easy pray now. To improve fast, one needs to train hard. Aya signs "You still suck." "I'm trying." _(I know I am not as strong as Aya or Tsuzuki, I want to be like them_.) "Forget." Aya said. "You can never be that strong. She looked at him in surprise. "How?"

"I'm an empathic like you, I read minds and emotions." She step back, it was the very thing that made her a monster to everyone. "Does Tsuzuki know?" "Yeah, he does." Her eyes widen then relaxed. "Tsuzuki likes me, he didn't run." "Of course not." Aya look at the sky. "It looks like he's are savior." She nod in agreement, then point at sky. "That one looks like mushrooms; I'm going to ask Tsuzuki to make some." He pats her head, her large emerald eyes close. 'Training is done for today. You spoil brat." "I am not a brat, Aya." She follows him back to the hotel.

Tsuzuki notice the two people coming, both are wearing orange clothes. How he hated that color but Aya always seems to wear it.

"Welcome back." "Tsuzuki." She went up and hugged his arm. Aya did not like that, he wanted Tsuzuki and she had the attention. "If you don't mind…" "Yes." He asked her. "Tell me."

"Well, I like to have mushrooms for dinner." "Okay, I'll make a dish." She blushes happily. "Thank you. I'll help, I'll help you." "It's okay, you and Aya….AYA! What did you do!"

Referring to the dead body on the ground, He was dead.

"I was bored and just wanted to kill him, plus he was talking about getting her. I am supposed to protect her right." "Yeah…Your right." Hisoka looked at the dead man; she was use to the sight of a dead body. People in her family died all the time. It was a sad and common sight.

Tsuzuki notice that fact she was not in distress. (_Poor thing so young, she must be use to the sight of the work of the world.) "_Mushrooms!" She hops, holding his arm again. "Let's eat." "Yeah, I agree." She smiles warmly. Aya pull her off Tsuzuki. "Stop jumping and the time." He places her on the sofa and she looks at him, then started reading. (_Good.)_ He thought. (_This will teach her to_ _behave. Tsuzuki is _**mine** "**No**, he's mine." They both glare at each other it was the battle of the emphatics. "Mine!" Hisoka said first. "Forget it girl, you're too young. He's wants a full grow up."

"You're only three years older then me." "So, I'm still older." "Well, I will grow up. Big and sexy, how about that." "You little brat." She sticks her tongue out. "Don't think you will win."

"Dinner's ready." Tsuzuki said. "Right." Hisoka goes to the kitchen. "Mushrooms!" Aya looks at the young girl. "She's a brat." "Aya, clam yourself. Let's eat okay?" "FINE!"

He doesn't know want to do anyway. Tsuzuki really likes her, no doubt that they can become a couple later. Leaving him to fine other person to care for but he was too into Tsuzuki. How could he not? Tsuzuki save his life after all when no one cared. It was the same with Hisoka; her faith would have been terrible if it wasn't for him. They both wanted him, only one can have him.

In a different place and time; by tall building and narrow streets. K was looking for the girl. He didn't see anything. Other Brothels didn't have her. It's like she has gone missing, he didn't believe the fact the some one kind and caring would take her. She is way too beautiful, the kind of beauty that surpass human decree. People that would not help someone like her without using her for themselves; she is doom; that is her destiny like him. After all, kind people don't exist; it's a give and take at least. Master and servant, those are the kind of people that exist.

_(She must be taken in or already dead. I'll check some more. There no way she has gone too far. And if she is taken by some one, I'll will kill them and take her back to Muraki. A creature like her can never be happy, she's boom to be a slave forever...)_

K leaves, he's going to report now. The she is found yet. He wonders were can she be. After looking for hours, he found no luck. "She could be any were. Muraki isn't gong to like this."

End of the third chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews. They do help out so much.

Special thanks to iluvaneemay for all your reviews, thank you again.

I'm going to jump a year now, Hisoka will be four teen now, Aya 17 and Tsuzuki 24.

Hisoka is able to fight by then but her training is still one going.

_One could say that the kitten improves fast._


	4. Chapter 4

Still do not own, YNM is soo cool. I make more dolls for Muraki because he already has three in the show. Maria, that girl form the third volume and Hisoka.

All of you know by now, Hisoka is a girl and Tsuzuki is taking care of her along with Aya.

K is one of the dolls I own. There is Neo, Kain and Rei some dolls are not mention in the story but are there. By the way thank you all for the reviews, sorry about the grammar and spelling I am skill learning.

The fourteen-year-old girl is still training; she has gotten a lot stronger but still no match towards Tsuzuki and Aya.

She looks up and the sky again and counted her blessing to be with them instead of being in a hellhole. She also was grateful that they are taking care of her instead of using her for other proposes. She picks up her kunai and throws it at the tree. _(I wonder some times_ _about other that are sold off as I was. Does some one save them? Do the hands of faith take them or I am the only lucky one?)_

"There you are we have been looking for you." Said a dark cruel voice. She looks up only to see the man glaring down on her. He was standing on the tree with a different person, the man who follows K, Kain. "K!" He jumps off as the other man does the same. She backs off knowing their powers. She knew about K but did not know much about him the other man in fact she never seen him. K was ruthless but what about the other person.

"You're coming with me and if you resist, I will kill you." "Forget it! I will never come with you!" Hisoka yelled (_If they think I am going with out a fight their wrong.)_ "Fine." He jumps down. "Why does if matter were you go any way. You are used the same." K said.

"I understand way you're confused." She answers. "But Tsuzuki and Aya do not treat me this way. There are people out there who don't use the ones in need; they help the weak without wanting anything other then their well being."

K was taken by this; he could not believe what she was saying. The strong destroys the weak; people do not help other because they want to see their happiness.

If you do not have what they want, they will leave you in need or not. Then he sees her emerald eyes, they were bright and joyful, resilient and strong. She was not the weak little girl, as he once knew.

He grinned, he said in pitiful voice. "Then that man Tsuzuki is a fool, you're more beautiful then anyone else and he doesn't use you? Truly a fool, a moron. "

She was anger by this. "He is not a fool! You are living your life for a man who could not care less if you lived or died. Tsuzuki is the kindest man alive and Muraki may look like an angel but he is nothing but darkness. K you do not have to live this way, live him while you can."

He is deeply anger by this. "I was going to take you back but now I am going to kill you." The man who follows K. "We are order to bring her back alive, he never said kill her." K shots a glare at him. "I don't always do as he commands! Now shut up and leave me be!" Grapping out this whip. "Die..."

She prepares herself in defense. (_What am I going to do? He is far stronger then me_.)

"Hisoka!" She turns in joy. "Tsuzuki, you came."

He goes in front of her. "Who are you?" He asked. Tsuzuki did not like the look in his eyes. They are demonic and colder then any ice burg. "I am going to kill her." He answers matter-in-fact. Tsuzuki felt a deep rage after hearing that, she is very important to him. He would not sit by and let her destroy/hurt/or obtain as much as a paper cut.

"Sorry." Tsuzuki said. "But I won't let any thing happen to her."

"Fine" K said. Kain also follows. "I'll help too, we will get her."

Tsuzuki smiles, knowing this will not be easy since both Kain and K are very powerful people. (_This will not be an easy battle.)_

Next is a fighting scene between K and Tsuzuki and Hisoka with Kain. Will Aya come in time? Then again, of course he will.


	5. Chapter 5

The day I own this show is the day the never will come….

So I will write about instead. Many people may not like Hisoka as girl but I do, and I found out some other do to. I plan to make my own Manga one day until then it is an empty dream.

Hisoka did not know what to do Tsuzuki was taking on both Kain and K. They were not giving him an opening ether. Tsuzuki told her to go but she could not leave him. Hioska is known to be a stubborn tabby cat. She throws the kunai goring k in the arm. "AH!"

He back down. "You little bitch!" Kain was not happy about letting K get hurt. He swift to his side. "Are you okay?" "Do I look like I'm fine?" "Yes." Kain look at his wound.

"Do shut up." K said.

(_I cannot believe I hit him.)_ She thought to herself. "Hisoka." Tsuzuki turn to her.

"Good job." She smiles at the praise but this moment will not last. Tsuzuki ran toward K again preparing to attack. "I will not let my guard down this time!" He swift at Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki move form the attack and tries to punch K but then Kain interferes and kick Tsuzuki hard on the stomach. "Ahhhh!" He clashes into the building. "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka said as she ran over to his side. K suddenly is beside her and gasps her arm. "Oh no, you don't." Elbow his face the K did a counter attack and slaps Tsuzuki face by using his whip gasping his face.

Tsuzuki pulls back as the blood pour down his face. "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka had said in panic, she turns to K. "How could you!" The man with the Amethyst eyes goes in front again. His are wounds healing quite. "I see." K said in amazement. "Your healing quite nicely for someone who been injure. Muraki right you are a demon." Tsuzuki feint by this but Hisoka repute. "Demon? You say he is a demon, Muraki is the demon. Tsuzuki human while he and you belong in hell!" Tsuzuki was surprise by her anger.

K was sorely anger by this. "Women, you seen his heal in abnormal speed his powers are different and his eyes are not normal. His blood is surly not in human stranded. Can you still stand by his side knowing that?" Hisoka close her eyes smiling. "A man who is whiter then snow is anymore normal? If you ask me." She hugs Tsuzuki, and he only looks at her in surprise. "You and Muraki are the real demons, only hiding in human flesh. People like you cannot and will not be as human as Tsuzuki is." "Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

"Die Women!" He raises his whip to aim at her but Fujimiya grasp his hand. "Aya!" Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka said in the same time. "Listen, I know you're upset with the kitten but we cant let you hurt her. You see she is Tsuzuki and mine child. I can't let you hurt are little girl."

Tsuzuki was stun by this. "I'm not married to you! Aya what are earth are you saying!" Little Hisoka couldn't make of this, never the less she was happy he was here.

K lowers his head in defeat, he no longer wish to fight them even when he is perfectly capable to. "Kain." "Yes." "Lets go." "But what about are mission? Muraki will be upset; I don't want you to get in trouble…" "I said lets go!" K started to jump away as Kain follows.

_(Damint, damint, damint! Why is she has the better life! She has people who truly love her. She is not supposes to be happy, she is supposes to be miserable and use by every body. Not to sleep comfortable at night, that it! Form this day forward I will make her life a living hell!) _

He continues jumping back to the base, Kain looks worried at him. Kain was the only doll Muraki had that K didn't hurt. He was like a companion really. Kain had black soft hair and were Goth like clothes. He was handsome unlike K, but to him K was beautiful and like him due to his twisted personally. The entire dolls hated the cruel man who bare a whip but Kain did not to him K was interesting. Then he notice the wound he still had by the Hisoka girl.

"K." What!" He growl. "Your wound still fresh." "Forget It! I'll deal with it later."

"But." "Just shut up!" K is now jumping faster away form him. Kain only look and said no more.

Back to the base. Muraki turns to look at him, the fighter he did not care for. "So."

"Nothing, she is too heavily guarded." "Mhmm I don't believe you." "Why!" Darning to raise his voice at his master. "You never fail a mission before and…" He turns to the beaten man. "You also seem to have something on your mind." K couldn't hold it in anymore. "Muraki, that girl is treated well. She is happy and well care for by Tsuzuki and Aya, his friend. She is not used or any thing of that nature. You said she can never be happy." "Oh K." The doctor said. "She is used, maybe not violents but there no one who cares." "Liar! She was protected by them, like a shield of steel. There are people who care without using, why can you be like that."

"Well, it's because I could not care. You may love me but to me you are a tool."

K was stun by his comment, now knowing Muraki can never return his feeling. With that he turn to walk away, leaving his wound to bleed.

He wishes he just could bleed to death but Kain started to care for his wound and K could not care less to struggle.

That the end of chapter 5 Muraki is evil, evil, evil. Amethyst eyes Tsuzuki.


	6. Chapter 6

6 chapters up. Thanks for still being interested in this story. Hisoka is now a sixteen-year-old girl and she undoubting likes Tsuzuki now and has gotten stronger and smarter. This chapter is Tsuzuki opinion about Hisoka and Aya. Their travelers so Muraki and the other have a hard time finding them. This chapter is Tsuzuki POV.

Hisoka thought to herself, she wonders about K he was a lost soul. It has been two and a half years since then. He would be nineteen years old; she hoped Muraki would just give up.

Tsuzuki only looks afar from a distant, Hisoka has grown up now. Her body is a lot more mature then it was 3 years ago. She grows more curvature her hair even more fairer and her breast has differently grown. She is beautiful, striking even more people want her now; but they couldn't have her especially that she is a strong fighter now due to their training. Still, she is delicate but can give on hell of a battle if she exchange combat with her. It puzzled Tsuzuki that she is still weaker then the both of them.

_(She happy, I can see it but worried about something.)_ He walks over there, "Tsuzuki." Hisoka said. He could help but to blush, the way she looked at him. With her emerald eyes and creamy wheat hair, Kurosaki beauty can even surpass goddesses, no, to him she already had. "What is it Tsuzuki?" She was happy at his presence, to see him is a blessing to her. "Well...I um..." He could only manage to say. "It's a nice day isn't it?"

"Um hm." She nodded in agreement. "Want do you want to do today_?" (My God she is so pretty. I don't know what to say to her. I can still remember when she was younger so cute and darling, She trusted me. To not be the same as these other people who only wanted to use her and I wasn't. Is this is way she's so happy to see me? Because I could never hurt her? Is that's why she can be near me without worrying that I'm a demon?)_

"Stop day dreaming pervert." Aya throw a tree at him. Whom! "AHHHhhhhhh." His voice disappears. "**TSUZUKI!"** "Don't worry, he will live." "Aya that is cold, a whole tree! Aren't you worried at all!"

Tsuzuki came out under that big tree. "Tsuzuki." Hisoka said happily. "You're alive." "Aya that harsh, was it really necessity?" "Yes, yes it was." Claimed the crimson haired man. "Any way I am hungry, feel me." "Okay, let's eat." "But Tsuzuki, he thrown a tree at you. Are you going to take that?" "But he's hungry." Cried the puppy.

"Yeah I'm hungry you crazy women." Tsuzuki turn to the man. "Don't talks to her that way, we all know you are the **crazy** one, all obsesses with your swords."

"Okay, okay, seesh." Aya walking away. "I want to go to a fancy Chinese cuisine place."

Hisoka signed. "With one of us paying instead of you." Aya turns to face them. "Of course, when do I ever pay for my self?"

"You're worthless." She said half joking; the other half knows he is.

Tsuzuki takes a look at the both of them as they decide what Restaurants they should go. He smiles at the both of them glad that their getting along for the moment.

_(She is so precious to me and Aya likes her too and he never likes anyone other then money and swords. I can see it in her eyes that see is happy here. I guess it because we train her and let her read also give her and education, home school of course. The she too delicate for this world and if this plant ever hurt her or any one else I will destroy it.)_

Tsuzuki cover his mouth, he hated it when he had these monstrous feeling but it was alive and true. Time to time when protecting Hisoka he had become terrify violent.

It had even scare Aya especially Hisoka, but he couldn't stand those creeps. But he is the monster and always will be. He is glad that Aya and Hisoka couldn't care less.

"Tsuzuki." Said the kitten. "Aya and I agree to this one. It has **Lafrio** water. You know it's the only water I'll drink." "I see." The red head raffle her hair. "That because Tsuzuki spoil you so much brat." She turns. "I like being spoil, there is nothing you can do about it." "Oh yeah?" He messes up her hair more. "Hey stop that."

Tsuzuki smile. "Let's go in."

They may think that there going to a nice Restaurant but there not.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews. The trio HisokaTsuzukiAya is in a restaurant, the thing is they forget that they don't have any money. Aya does but he rather work then pay any price.

K is in love with Muraki but Muraki doesn't care, Kain likes K but only his twisted mind instead of him. (Like reading a book.) Neo (comes later on.) has innocent feeling. In fact his feeling about every one is the same. So I guess there isn't any yaoi at all.

* * *

"Aya." Hioska said. "We don't have money, I don't have enough." Puppy Tsuzuki. "I am sorry, I forget that I don't have anything and this is an expensive restaurant." "No, I'm sorry too. We should have checked if we had enough money." Aya leaning back on the chair. "Yeah kitten, it's not like you to be so careless, but I guess every great mind fail sometime." Hisoka like the comment but this wasn't the time.

"Aya, would you pay at least once." Tsuzuki asked. "No." "Aya there money falling out of you, you have too much." "Forget it, I can't spend a dollar. Why don't we sneak out?"

"Trying to get away I see." Said a very angry voice. A voice of anger, a voice of vengeance a voice of someone that was cruel still it has a certain softness it's a very small part.

"You are going to pay." Tsuzuki whined. "We don't have any money." "Want about him."

Said the blond Chinese man, who is also mixed with Japanese and German and French. He also has feminine features, he is wearing Chinese's cloths. Aya turn to him and in that moment both Tsuzuki and Hisoka knew he was going to say something foolish.

"Are you single?" He said careless. "Because I can already tell you have a rotten personally no matter how pretty you are." This enrages him. "You dare to speak to me this way after trying to sneak out. All of you will work to the bone!" "Aya, you suck." The amethyst eyes man said. The emerald eyes kitten didn't know want to say, this happens a lot, she didn't think too much of it.

There all cleaning now, Hisoka had the easiest job because she's a girl. The other two are males and they found out that Koren the owner is rather sexist. Sexist to his own sex, so Tsuzuki and Aya are working very hard. "This stinks, he's hate his own kind, well at least Hisoka okay."

"Okay? This sucks just because Daddy did not handle them properly he has to take it out on us. Ha, I bet his father sold him time to time." "Umm Aya." Tsuzuki said in fear. There he was Koren and he was not happy. "You **both** will clean the sewers, for eight hours in a row."

Then he smiles. "I hope you will learn your lesson there."

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Cried the puppy.

"Shut up and good luck." Aya did not like this, he left when Koran was not looking. Aya did not want to get himself dirty so he left Tsuzuki alone. Again.

Hisoka wonder what was that scream in horror. "Hello." Hisoak turns. _(Oh, a customer.) _

There stand a boy around six teen he was with a dog, a German shepherd. The boy had light brown hair and blue eyes, he was also rather weak looking and not strong at all for he was thin.

"Angelo, lets go in." "Unmm, sir dogs aren't aloud." "You're more beautiful then he says."

"?" She jumps back, do you mean Muraki?" "Yes I do." He said in an innocent smile.

"My name is Neo, and this is Angelo my spirit dog. We are you to get you lady Hisoka Kurosaki."

"Why can't you all go?"

* * *

That is it; Aya and Tsuzuki are not too far off. Neo has a innocent and distort mind, lets see what he does. 


End file.
